Hello Dad
by NekoGirl2BusyWriting2Flirt
Summary: When Jenny appears in the Tardis, The Doctor isn't quite sure what to do with himself! Featuring: David Tennant regeneration Doctor and Jenny.
1. Prelude

The cup in Jenny's hand fell with a heavy sigh escaping her lips. She hadn't even made it to a new planet! Several light years away, the engine started to idle. Now she was stuck here, living above this stupid bar and waiting tables for scraps. She groaned and shook her head sadly.

The chair beside her moved and she turned to see the most unique creature she'd ever before laid eyes on- and after the lot that came in here she's seen a few.

It was obviously a woman. She was very shapely and similar to Jenny in form. Her hair was black and braided back all along her skull like ditches- it would be some time before Jenny learned that these were called 'cornrows'. She was paler though and with richly shaded lips in red, her eyes a twinkling blue. Her nose was a little round but all the same, Jenny thought it suited her. It was plump like her cheeks when she smiled though it would be some time before Jenny ever saw that. What she saw instead was a glint of silver through her lower lip as she spoke.

"A glass of grisantinoth please. On the rocks." The woman turned to Jenny and smirked slightly. "'ello, gorgeous. Lovely meeting you. My name's Amara. What's yours?"

"Jenny," she said. "Jenny Doctor."

"Doctor well that's a funny last name. What brings you here, Jenny?"

Jenny shrugged sadly as the woman peered at her. "I dunno. I wasn't suppose to actually be here you know. I was gonna travel. But my ship broke down and now I'm stuck."

"Stranded in this old place? Well… We can't have that can we?" She grinned and it reminded Jenny a little bit of her father. "So tell me, Jenny, still wanna travel?"

Jenny, sensing something amazing about to happen, grinned. "Always."

"Well, then we'll have to do something about that!"


	2. 1 A Bit Unlikely

The Doctor hummed to himself softly as he flipped a switch. He'd just come back from visiting Elizabeth. That woman did not earn her name that was for sure.

Suddenly there was a jolt and the Tardis practically shook. Laughter filled the air and two figures appeared as the shaking heightened- laughter the Doctor recognized.

When the shaking stopped he looked up in shock to see Jenny, his daughter, standing there next to a woman who was leaning against the guard rail with black braided hair. "Whut?" He spluttered.

"See? Told you I could get us here," the unknown woman said and smiled lazily all though there was a bit of shakiness to it.

"I never doubted you! Ok, well maybe just a little," Jenny teased with a broad smile as she fixed the leather collar on the woman's jacket.

"Whut?!" It was at this point that the Doctor made himself heard and Jenny turned with a smile at him.

"Hello, Dad."

"WHUT?!"

* * *

"But-But that's impossible!" The Doctor exclaimed, a hand in his hair.

The unknown woman appeared bemused as she relaxed against the bar, watching the whole exchange in amusement. Jenny grinned as well as she watched her father freak out in confusion.

"You can't be here! I-it simply is not possible! How did you do that?!"

"But I'm here aren't I?" She asked and then looked troubled. "Why? Don't you want me here?"

"But that's not the point! No one can get inside the TARDIS without my express permission! I didn't even know you were alive; how…"

At this moment, the woman held up a device in her hand and when the Doctor looked, he saw an identical one on Jenny's wrist.

"Short range teleporter. With a few modifications, I can get it to jump through time-space tunnels as well as physical-space and for a much longer distance," she said slowly- as if she had all the time in the world to explain.

The Doctor paid no mind to how she communicated- he was too busy processing her words to care.

"But even with those modifications, you can't just simply appear in the TARDIS! Not when she's moving and certainly not unless I let you. The only way that would bring you inside the TARDIS would be if she was stationary and…"

The Doctor's words were quickly cut off by the TARDIS once more jolting and shaking as she neared her destination. He rushed over to the monitor as the woman turned around to brace herself on the bar and hope she didn't lose her lunch. Jenny fell and then stumbled over to the other side of the TARDIS control.

"Father, what's happening?!" she yelled over the noise.

"Well, we appear to be landing!" he yelled back. "Oh, I love this bit. Hold on!"

He used his foot to slam down on a switch and they began to speed through the time-space tunnels with extreme speed.

On the surface of an alien planet, there was a wheezing, groaning whooshing sound as the TARDIS began to materialize. Suddenly, a loud gong resonated and the TARDIS fully appeared in place.

The Doctor's head popped out along with some smoke at his feet and he breathed in deeply. "Ah, yes here we are!" He turned and bounced back inside as the door closed behind him. "Everyone alright?"

The still-yet-to-be-named woman groaned as she slowly pulled away from the bar and Jenny stood swiftly, a light in her eyes.

"Is it a new planet?!" She asked excitedly and he nodded eagerly.

"Yes, can you believe it?" he replied just as excitedly and they laughed with a hug.

"I hate to interrupt," the woman groaned, "but where exactly are we anyway?"

"Oh uh…" He raced over to the monitor and looked at it. "We appear to be on the surface of a planet called… Azargrif."

"Azar-WHAT?" the woman spluttered, shocked by the strange name.

"Azargrif," Jenny replied as she joined her father's side. "Any life forms?"

"Let's find out shall we?" He said as he hastily flipped a switch before running over to the door and turned to face them with a grin. "Well come on. _Allons-y_!"


End file.
